


Monster

by Shadowpuff



Series: Kara/Non One-Shots [10]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Astra&Non friends, Astra/Alex married, F/F, F/M, Good!Astra, Good!Non, Kara/Non married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowpuff/pseuds/Shadowpuff
Summary: Kara gets a puppy, the DEO agents are scared of it.





	Monster

Dogs were a pleasant surprise.

Kara didn't expect to find Kaaniies on earth. The human call them dogs, but the size and shapes were exactly like the animals they had on Krypton.

Kaaniies were usually used by soldiers, Non even having one while he was in the military. From what Kara remembered, the man’s war-beast died during a raid on the planet.

Jor-El, always different, got a kaani when he and Laura were told they were to be given a child, her cousin Kal. Kara remembered begging her father to go play with it, the two men only allowing it so that the beast could get used to children.

When she learned about ‘dogs’, Kara asked for one, but Eliza was extremely allergic. It was Alex who gave her the idea of going to rescue shelters to play with the dogs there. She would have to change her clothes before coming home, but Eliza, seeing how happy it made her, encouraged the girl to go.

Kara had played around with the idea of getting a dog while in university, but her dorm didn’t allow animals. Afterward, she couldn’t afford the animal and once she started working at CatCo, she didn’t have time.

Still....

Looking down at the box of puppies, Kara, as Supergirl, was tempted to just take them all home. They were German Shepherds, one of Earth’s most intelligent breeds. She had found the box while doing her rounds and knew if she gave them to a pound they wouldn’t really get good homes.

Instead, she took them to the police office. She remembered that the police sometimes used the dogs.

She walked in, watching everyone fall silent and still as they watched her. Maybe she should have changed clothes.

Shaking her head, Kara spoke to one of the officers and waited as he went to check with the K-9 unit. Kara sat on the floor, taking the puppies out and cuddling them before returning them to the box.

The officer returned, smiling down at her as she held one of the puppies. Kara stood up and the man told her they would be happy to take the dogs. Kara sighed; she had hoped they wouldn’t want them. Setting the puppy down, she turned to the officer when he spoke.

"You can take one if you want," he told her. Kara bit her lip, looking at the puppies. She wasn't sure how Non would react, nor really about her apartments policy on animals.

Without thinking, Kara reached into the box, taking the odd one out. Unlike her siblings, who looked like proper black and brown German Sheppards, this one was pitch black, a single grey stripe on her chest.

Kara held the dog to her chest, saying her goodbyes before leaving.

00000

Non wasn’t a nice man.

It doesn’t take a genius to figure that out. The man regularly insulted the very people he worked with. Not to mention the consent killing of the criminals they were trying to capture. The death toll had caused one of the greatest fights between him and his wife, Supergirl.

The fight between them actually resulted in quite a bit of damage right next to their compound. They were lucky, though, that the two didn’t have regular problems, or National City would be in ruins.

So, yes, Non wasn’t a nice man.

So it was a rather large surprise when the agents saw Non carrying a small puppy in his arms when he came into the DEO. He kept hold of the dog, it actually falling asleep in his arms.

He was in the main room of their operations, stroking the animal’s head when Astra came it in.

Astra, while nicer than Non, looked more menacing. She stood at an imposing height and her entire figure oozed confidence. Unlike her platonic, she regularly had a Kryptonite sword strapped to her back and her perfectly manicured nails were more for scratching someone’s eyes out then for painting bright colours on. Something she still did.

So when she super speeded to the puppy and started cooing at it everyone was ready to piss their pants. What was that animal?! Some kind of man-eating monster that just looked like a puppy?!

“A kaani!” Astra said as she petted the dog.

“Humans call them dogs,” Non told her.

“Where did you find one?” Astra asked.

“Kara received it yesterday; she presented it to me when she returned home. I have named the beast Vixalla,” Non told her.

Immediately Astra spun on her heel, facing her wife, Alex, who was talking to Hank.

“Wife,” she said, “Why have you not presented me with a kaani?”

“We’re not getting a dog,” Alex said calmly.

“You sister has given Non a War-beast, why can I not have one!” Astra asked with childish outrage.

“Our apartment doesn’t allow pets,” Alex tells her.

“Then we shell move!” Astra told her.

“No,” Alex replied, turning back to Hank.

Just then Supergirl came in, dragging what looked like a hipster teen behind her.

“Supergirl!” the director shouted, “This is a secret government facility, not the police station.”

“That’s one of your alien escapees and I literally caught him when he tried to mug me as Kara Danvers,” Kara told him.

“Fool,” Non and Astra muttered. Two agents took the man away as Kara moved towards Non and the pup.

“Hey,” Kara said, kissing Non quickly on the lips before turning to the, quite possibly alien, dog.

“Hey Vixie,” she said scratching the dogs ears.

“Vixalla,” Non told her.

“Vixie and she had legs Non, put her down,” Kara told him. Non growled at her and Kara lifted an eyebrow.

“I gave you a harness and a leash for a reason Non, you can’t keep carrying her,” Kara told him, taking the pup from his arms.

“What’s with the dog?” Alex asked her.

“I found a box of them yesterday. Gave all but this one to the police,” Kara told her sister as she took the harness and leash that was on the conference table, putting it on the dog, “Non hasn’t put her own since I brought her home.”

“She is to imprint on me if I am to use her in battle,” Non told his wife.

“She’s not a battle kaani, she a pet,” Kara told him as she put the dog on the ground. The pup started sniffing the floor, walking around.

“Can she not be both?” Non asked her.

“Fine,” Kara said, obviously been arguing with the man since he saw the dog.

“You could have warned me, now Astra wants one,” Alex told her.

“Get one,” Kara said, not understanding.

“My apartment doesn’t allow pets Kara,” Alex told her.

“Then move,” Kara said, Astra looking smug next to Non. Alex sighed, watching the human agents half run away from the puppy.

“It’s a dog people,” Alex called.

The DEO agents snorted, because Non and Astra still looked like Christmas came early and when they look like that someone usually dies.

The Danvers sisters might be crazy. But they weren’t taking any chances.


End file.
